escape_from_mr_lemoncellos_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape From Mr. Lemoncello's Library
''Escape From Mr Lemoncello's Library is a mystery adventure book released on June 21, 2013. It was written by Chris Grabenstein.'' Kyle Keeley ''Sypnosis ''Kyle Keeley is the main protagonist, and introduced playing a game with his older brothers, Mike and Curtis. However, too absorbed in winning the game, Kyle takes a shortcut through the window, accidentally breaking it. Shortly afterwards, Kyle is grounded and sent to his room, losing his TV and video game privileges. The next morning, Kyle still has to go to school and finds out about the a new local library owned by Mr. Lemoncello, the master game maker, opening up . When Kyle gets on the bus, Akimi Hughes tells him more about it. Kyle asks for a pen and paper to get in and write his essay after figuring out that there were millions of games there. However, Kyle writes only one sentence: Balloons. There might be balloons. In class Mrs. Cameron, the school teacher reads the kids' essays and, after reading Kyle's, tells everyone to give him her best regards. Kyle knew he was going to fail, so he goes back home, and on his mother's computer, tries to rewrite his essay. However, it doesn't work. He gets an automatic email seconds later that this email isn't public. It is then revealed that all Kyle can do is wait and see. Charles Chiltington is seen at the acceptance stand, and Mr. Lemonocello addresses the kids who'll arrive to the library. Kyle finds that, after Charles Chiltington, he is accepted to the new public library and gets his first library card. He also gets a credit card and turns it in for 500 dollars. His parents decide to postpone his grounding, and the family piles into their family van. At the store, Kyle meets Charles Chiltington with a huge stack of games, in which Charles tells him that he shouldn't have split his money with his family and calls him a sentimental sap. On Friday night, a party ensues, and Kyle runs to find Akimi in which they are both later visited by Andrew Peckleman and Miguel Fernandez, who all converse about the library and the food at the party. The children are then accepted into the library, to which they play a game to decide who gets to sleep in the luxury room. The game involves rolling the dice to get to the innermost desk in the room. However, the game also involves answering questions correctly. Otherwise, you're out of the game. Chiltington wins the game and gets to sleep in the luxury room. The next morning the kids hear the Rocky theme song playing, channeling everyone to wake up. The kids (and their parents) are told to play a game which involves escaping from the library, hence the name of the book. At the start of the game, Charles tricks Yasmeen Smith-Snyder into losing the game, as the way in isn't the way out. The kids are introduced to the Dewey Decimal Room, guarded by Clarence and Clement. Shortly, Kyle and Akimi are joined by Sierra, who helps Kyle find a book on the ski lift. Akimi repeatedly warns Kyle to be careful throughout the scene. Soon, the trio get lost and stuck in a dull-colored room filled with lots of doors with differently-colored knobs. Sierra finds a door and when they step inside, they see Charles Chiltington sitting quietly on his hands. Chiltington warns Kyle that the prize shouldn't be what he's looking for, and it would only be a matter of time before he gave it up. But before he can reply, the room goes dark, with Charles announcing that they are in the Room of Illusions, and that he also locked someone else who would'nt answer to him inside. Kyle demands to know who it is, but Charles just laughs maniacally and disappears to the real world. Struck with no idea of what to do, Kyle suggests they try to find their way back. After exiting the room, they find Miguel, who tells them that they are still in the room. Akimi freaks out while Kyle devises a plan to get them out. All the while, Charles is out collecting clues and finding his way out. Miguel suggests they open the window in the room, which was secretly hidden beneath two statues. After opening the door, they emerge back into the real world, only to have found that Charles is one step ahead of them. Sierra suggests they all try and collect another clue, but Kyle wonders if Charles has the right or wrong piece to the puzzle. Kyle and Akimi decide to follow Charles while Miguell and Sierra tackle the next clue. Kyle and Akimi climb inside an air vent and listen to the descended conversation between Charles and Andrew. Near the end of the book, the last clue is a book which Kyle was holding. However, Charles shoves Kyle off into the distance, making him drop the book. Akimi asks Kyle if he is okay, and the two share a rather somber moment together. Charles is disqualified for damaging both Kyle and the book, and Andrew is disqualified for stealing Sierra's library card. In the end of the book, the kids who aren't disqualified join Mr. Lemoncello's birthday party. Kyle Keeley ''Characters ''Kyle Keeley Akimi Hughes Sierra Russell Charles Chillington Curtis Keeley Mike Keeley Miguel Fernandez Andrew Peckleman Yasmeen Smith-Snyder Kayla Cordon Mr. Lemoncello Mrs. Cameron Dr''. Zinchenko'' Sean Keegan Rose Vermem Haley Daley Mr & Mrs Keely ''Trivia *Kyle's older brother Mike keeps a special Blue-Ray Model PS3 locked in his bedroom.'' *''Kyle's mother has Diner Dash as the only game on her computer.'' *''Nintendo 3DS and Sony PSP are referenced in this book.'' *''It is unknown if the book will get a direct sequel, but a new book coming April 2015 called The Island of Doctor Libris will have some connection with the series.'' *''Mr Lemoncello's library Olympics is the sequel to this book.'' *''The book is also scheduled to be a Nickelodeon movie.'' Category:Books